The Clearing Sky
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 26 of Fruits Basket. I paired up some people, or well, um...most people lol, and I did have some sad breakups...that's all in my epilogue!
1. The Curse Has Been Broken

**Author's Note**

Try not to read this story if you haven't gotten to watch the whole Fruits Basket story. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with the story… Of course, we know that in the end, Kyo changes back into his own self and give Tohru a romantic hug….aw! I really didn't like the ending with Akito and stuff, who does? So, I came up with an alternate ending to end Fruits Basket.

**1. The Curse Has Been Broken**

"Miss Honda! You can do it! Tell Kyo truthfully how you feel!" Yuki cried. He was holding on to Kyo's leg, while Tohru was grabbing his arm.

Tohru sobbed. She didn't know what to say. "Kyo…I'm afraid. You look so scary right now. I can't bear to look at you. I'm sorry…I'm just so afraid right now….Let's go home, back to Shigure…where we belong. Please," she said tearfully.

"Kyo, please understand that Miss Honda cares for you! She told you the truth about you! She did this because she _cares_!" Yuki cried.

Kyo's mind filled with all the misery back then…his mother pretending to like him for his true form, Kagura mentioning it almost in front of Tohru a while back, and the worst memory ever, when Akito told him everything and saying those things to him…"You look disgusting, and that smell…it's like something dead and rotting…" But, all of a sudden…

Kyo roared in pain. He waved his arms and legs around. The sky started to clear; he soon came back to his human self. After that, his body turned to the sky. A spirit-looking cat came out of his body, and floated up into the sky. The same followed for Yuki. He let go of Kyo, and his body faced the sky and the rat spirit came out. Tohru looked up. She saw the zodiac animals up in the sky. Soon enough, all 12 animals were in the sky, rotating in a circle. The dog, rat, dragon (actually, seahorse…), everything. The zodiac then disappeared.

"Tohru…" Kyo started to say, trembled. "Tohru, you broke the curse. Someone who truly loves you, someone who cares, someone that tells you the truth about the cat's true self, the curse will lift."

Kyo looked at Tohru, and she looked at him. He grabbed her, and stared at her, smiling. "Tohru…I love you," he said. He then gave Tohru a soft, romantic, and memorable kiss.

Yuki didn't know what to say. He was just happy. He was happy that his curse is gone. He ran up to Tohru. "Miss Honda…We both love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "You don't know how much we love you so much right now."

Kyo and Yuki both looked at Tohru. Tohru said, "Let's go home. Where we belong."


	2. Broken Engagement

**2. Broken Engagement**

They came all came home, with Kyo's arm around Tohru, and Yuki holding one of her hands. Shigure was at the front of the door, and so were Kagura and Master. Kagura smiled, knowing that Tohru's the one that lifted the curse for all the Sohmas.

"Tohru!" Shigure cried…and he came to hug the hell out of her. "Oh, Tohru, you saved us all from the curse. Your love and care for us and especially for Kyo can make us all hug and make FINALLY make contact with the opposite sex!" Shigure squeezed Tohru, and began to feel her lower back to her butt, until Master came and pulled him out of Tohru's arms."Tohru, I'm glad you told the truth about Kyo, I know even his mother didn't even tell how she really even felt about him. For that, I thank you." Master bowed to Tohru.

"Tohru, I'm glad you told the truth about Kyo, I know even his mother didn't even tell how she really even felt about him. For that, I thank you." Master bowed to Tohru.

Tohru bowed repeatedly. "No! You're the one who should be respected; you took care of Kyo your whole life! You should be the one-"

"No, Tohru, calm down. For now, we're fine, and now the Sohmas can live normally and happily."

Kagura cam up to Kyo, who had his arms folded, and smiling. "Kyo…can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Whadya want?" Kyo said, with his tempered attitudinal voice.

"Um, I know you have more feelings for Tohru than you do with me…so, I want to break our engagement. I know you don't love me, and I partially respect that."

"Partially?" Kyo asked with question.

"YES! PARTIALLY! WHY YOU SUNNOVAGUN YOU LOVE HER THAN YOU LOVE ME! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! DAMMIT KYO YOU'RE JUST A MAN WHO NEEDS A GIRL LIKE TOHRU DAMMIT! JUST GO!" Kagura shouted with anger, and started to beat Kyo up with her cross-kicks, and uppercuts.

Kyo was lying on the ground, and scrambled to his feet. "Uuhh…fine. Thanks for understanding…I guess."

"Oh, Kyo! Take the beads!" Master threw the black and white bracelet to him, and Kyo directly caught it. "I'll see you again next time. Till then, stay here with your family." He pat him on the shoulder and went on his way.

Kyo smiled. He put back on his beads, and held Tohru's hand. Tohru smiled, as she had always smiled. Yuki looked happy. He knew he loved Tohru as much as Kyo did, but he knew that Kyo needed her more than he did. After all, he still has those fan girls who worship every waking hour about him.

"Now, everyone, let's go out to eat! Celebration time!" Shigure cried. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Kagura, and Shigure all went inside to change and get dressed to get out and meet with the other Sohmas to have a great time…


	3. Epilogue

**3. Epilogue**

Author's Note: I just did this part for the hell of it. Here's just what happens about 10 years later…

Yuki went on to become an owner of a prestigious fashion company, with his older brother Ayame, of course! They still don't get along, but they are making a lot of money. Yuki stayed single for most of those 10 years, with a short relationship with the President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club, Matoko. He dumped her, telling her that he needed some time off. Ayame, well…he just continued to be a fashion designer, and really never had a girlfriend. He did like to "feel" some women, of course, just like Shigure.

Shigure continued to write novels, including some perverted ones in between, but continued to be a best-selling novelist, and surprisingly ended up with Mii, his editor. She never knew there was a handsome man inside Shigure's quirks and procrastination.

Hatori stayed humble, treating the family and taking care of them, until he saw someone familiar at the door. It was Kana. He wondered why she was there. Her memories of him were gone, but the only memory she couldn't forget was her leaving him. She said, "Are you Hatori Sohma?"

Hatori answered, "Yes, and it has been awhile I have seen you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come. I have much to tell you."

They went on to finally get married, and they had 3 kids of their own.

Akito was still a mystery to the family. He became a bit healthier than before, and a bit nicer to the family. He never spoke much, and later died a few years after the curse was lifted. It was from an illness that couldn't be even cured by Hatori-lack of happiness and love, also called depression.

Speaking of mystery, Hatsuharu became a famous actor for his split personalities; he was the star in a play, called _Shinpi_, which meant mystery. He and Kyo remained mutual after the curse was lifted, and he had a girlfriend of his own, with a name of Naoko Askikaga. Well, not really, lol. His girl's name was Tadako Hayashi.

Momiji followed his father's footsteps and became the owner of his place after he died of cancer. He continues to be the hyper self as he was the last times you saw him!

Kisa and Hiro broke up and went their separate ways. Kisa became a teacher, and Hiro became a butler. Heh, go figure.

Ritsu…uh, was sent to the mental hospital for 3 years after an accidental robbery at the grocery store. It seems that his cross-dressing techniques confused others of disguise for stealing and such.

Kagura went on to become a teacher for anger management. She did loosen up a bit after she dumped Kyo, but she's still single and lovin' it.

Arisa (Uo) becamethe gangleader of the Red Butterflies, bringing a tribute to Kyoko, Tohru's mother. She did get arrested a few times here and there for causing havoc around Japan, but she still remains friendly with the Sohmas and Tohru.

Saki (Hana) became an emo singer and signed to Konoha Records. She did make a lot of money from her album, talking about darkness and shutting out the world and such. Every Asian emo girl loved her, and when they went to her concerts, she always had these electric bolts surrounding her to dazzle everyone. She only toured around Japan, though. She didn't want to leave her roots...

Yuki and Kyo still never got along...as long as Tohru was there, they were always pretty happy. Speaking of Kyo...

Kyo and Tohru went on to finish college and got married. They left Shigure's house, and built a house nearby his so they can visit Yuki and Shigure. They had 1 child, and they named her Ai Sohma, with Ai meaning love. The Sohmas lived on and on for many generations to come.

**THE END**


End file.
